


Takeout

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [23]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, but having people who love you and want to help makes things easier, recovery is not a linear path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "When was the last time you ate?"





	Takeout

**Author's Note:**

> Stick and Poke belong to Kristsune, who helped me with the fic!

“When was the last time you ate?” Poke asks gently, sitting down next to Killer on the bed.  He knows the signs that he’s getting bad again, and he knows he hasn’t seen Killer anywhere near food for days.  Whether that means he’s sneaking food or skipping meals entirely will determine what the next step is, but with how pale and tired Killer is, and the way he reaches out to steady himself any time he stands up… he’s pretty sure he knows which it is.

Killer doesn’t look at him.  “Not long ago.”  And he’s right, skipping meals.  Poke hates his family all over again, but he shoves that thought down.  It won’t help right now.  “I’m fine.”  

“Mm, alright.”  He isn’t, and Poke knows it, but pushing the issue will only result in more reassurances, and Killer trying even harder to hide the signs that he’s not taking care of himself.  It’s not hard to tell, now that they know what to look for.  It’s not a cycle they can  _ stop _ , as much as all of them wish they could, but it’s one they can manage, by making sure there are plenty of snacks that he can stockpile safely in his hideaway, and that they have some things that are easy for him to eat, for when he’s starting to try again.  “Hey, how does inviting everybody next door for takeout sound for tonight?”  Poke isn’t sure if Killer’s figured out their code yet, but they all know that egg drop soup is the only thing that can tempt him to eat when things get bad.

Anomaly’s head pops up from where he’s reading on the floor, his head propped on Stick’s legs, and Poke doesn’t miss the way his eyes dart toward Killer and back.  “Sounds good.  Get me some orange chicken?”

“And that extra hot General Tso’s for me,” Stick adds, giving them a nod.

Poke nods.  “And egg drop soup,” he says with a little smile at the way Killer perks up a bit, “You want to go with Anomaly and invite them over?”  He gently brushes his fingers through lavender hair, straightening it.  He knows Killer won’t want the others to see him as disheveled as he is.

Killer nods, and his smile is small and tired, but it’s a start.  He picks himself up, and when he leans in to hug Poke and kiss his cheek, he whispers, “Thank you.”


End file.
